


Unexpected

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Probably ooc Misha and Jared, implied sex later on, that's it I think, unknowing voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: This fic was originally for RPF appreciation day on Tumblr and I thought I would write my first Mishalecki fic. In this fic, Misha never met or married Vicki but the utmost respect goes to her, Maison and West as I love them all so freaking much and the utmost respect goes to Gen, Tom, Shep and Odette as well.





	Unexpected

Misha had no idea what he was getting himself into when he found out he had got the part of an angel on a slowly growing in popularity show called Supernatural. He decided to do a bit of research and watch a couple of episodes before his first day to get a feel of it. What he didn’t realise, until the scene came up, was that Jared freaking Padalecki was one of the main stars of the show.

He would admit that he was a massive fan of Gilmore Girls as it was his guilty pleasure. But he wouldn’t admit to anyone that he had a massive crush on a certain star of the show and that star was Jared. Even if there was a eight year difference between them, in his mind he was allowed to have a crush on the younger actor since up to that point, he thought they would never cross paths until now.

“Oh God.” He mumbled to himself as he paused the episode and stood up to pace around his small bedroom, trying not to freak out. He couldn’t back down now and say he couldn’t do it as he had already signed the contract, his first day was in three days and he needed this job.

He took a deep breath and laid back down on his bed with his laptop, starting the episode again. He had only been contracted for a few episodes so it wasn’t like he would be spending a lot of time with Jared which was good as he didn’t think he would be able to handle it if he spent a full season with him.

As he watched the episode, he couldn’t help but stare at Jared and he wondered if he had changed since the first season. He was about to find out in three days, which excited but also completely terrified him.

Three days later, Misha was on the set of Supernatural, getting changed into an outfit that really minded him of Constantine especially with the trenchcoat. He couldn’t believe how busy the set was and he still hadn’t met Jared yet, which was a blessing but he knew he would be meeting him soon along with Jensen, who he kind of remembered from one of the after parties that networks organise.

Before he knew it, he was on the actual set which resembled a barn and he was more relaxed as he found out he wouldn’t even be meeting Jared for a little while but he finally got to meet Jensen and also Jim, who played Bobby, a character Misha really loved. They both seemed really nice and the scene went perfect without any problems.

He was starting to have fun on set as the days went on and deep down he wished he could stay for longer. It did depend on how his character was received by the fans and if the executives liked him. He had his fingers crossed they both liked his character, which he decided do a deep voice for. That he regretted right away but he decided to continue with the voice.

Then came the day he was shooting his first scene with Jared. He walked on set and that is when he saw him talking with Jensen. ‘Damn he has grown more handsome since Gilmore girls’, he thought to himself while trying to keep his cool by walking past them on his phone and he was sure he heard Jensen talking about him to Jared.

Finally, it was time to film the scene and he managed to control himself without too many mistakes, which he blamed on lack of sleep. It wasn’t a complete lie as he had hardly got any sleep because he was thinking about today.

But, he managed to get through it and was on his way to the trailer before he felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to see that Jared was right in front of him with a smile on his face.

“Oh hi….Jared, right?” He made it sound like he didn’t have a clue who he was.

Jared nodded his head while smiling softly, which nearly caused Misha to say something he would have instantly regretted. He knew Jared would never go for someone like him and for all he knew, Jared was completely straight.

Months went by, which turned into years since his character was received massively well by the fans which made him so happy. However, he had to stand by and watch as Jared got married to Gen, who played Ruby in Season 4 and had three beautiful children. He was happy for him as he had a beautiful wife and family but deep down, he was upset and knew his chance was gone.

However, something unexpected happened during a convention which he never thought in a million years would ever happen.

Him and Jared was at JIBcon and of cause during their panel, they had to mention the “influence” question from the year before which Jared thought was hilarious and they both played along with it. All Misha could think about from that year was when he put his hand on Jared’s thigh and where Jared put it afterwards.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jared tapped him on his shoulder and looked straight at him.

“You daydreaming again, Mish?” He smirked and the crowd started laughing.

Misha looked at Jared, took a deep breath before looking at the crowd and laughing along, trying to keep up appearances. “Yeah you got me.”

Misha saw a slightly evil smirk forming on Jared’s face and he braced himself for what he was going to say next.

“You thinking about last year and what happened during the “influence” question? You wanna do it again?” He winked before laughing and the crowd went wild.

Misha blushed and shook his head, slightly embarrassed. “Of cause not, Jared.” He lied while laughing as he didn’t want Jared to know the truth since it would make the rest of the convention pretty awkward.

The rest of the panel went on and there was some laughs and slight awkwardness after what happened at the start of it, but Misha found it fun until someone asked a question to Jared about a certain episode of Gilmore Girls.

While Jared was trying to remember the episode, Misha, without thinking, shouted the answer into his mic since the episode in question was one of his favourites. He suddenly froze when he realised what he had just done and looked at Jared who was staring at him along with the fans.

“I didn’t know you was a fan of Gilmore Girls, Mish.” Jared finally said, after a minute of silence.

Misha gulped, wanting the ground to just suck him up or for the panel to finish so he could run back to his hotel room and forget what has just happened. He didn’t mean for it to come out like that. Yes he would admit that he was a massive fan of Gilmore Girls but he did not want to admit it to Jared himself and loads of Supernatural fans, both in the crowd and online since he knew this would end up on YouTube. 

“I…I have watched it from time to time.” He mumbled quietly, feeling really embarrassed.

Jared chuckled and rested his hand on Misha’s thigh, which made shivers run down his spine. “Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I’m actually happy you love the show since I originally thought mainly women were fans of it…sorry I guess that isn’t helping. Who is your favourite character?” He winked, making Misha’s heart skip a beat.

Misha groaned in even more embarrassment. “Yes that isn’t helping, Jay.” He took a deep breath, looking at the crowd before looking back at Jared, deciding there is no point lying anymore since it is out there now. “My favourite character is Dean.” He bit his lip hard, hearing the crowd cheering and going wild.

He look over at Jared to see a massive grin on his face and a look in his eyes, which he couldn’t quite figure out. “Can we please get on with the panel before I die of embarrassment?”

Jared and the crowd laughed while he nodded his head. “Yeah sure we can, Mish. Oh thanks for answering the question for me as even I forgot the episode.”

Misha hummed as a way of saying you’re welcome and they quickly got back on track with the panel, which went surprisingly okay given what had happened even though he was still feeling embarrassed and he couldn’t shake off that look Jared gave him. 

After the panel had finished, Misha fast walked backstage and quickly made his way back to his hotel room since he had nothing else on for an hour. He heard Jared call for him but he chose to ignore him and ran faster as he didn’t want to face him after that mess of a panel. He couldn’t face him after that especially since he was worried he would say something else that he didn’t mean to say out loud which would ruin his and Jared’s friendship. Also Jared had a wife and kids, he couldn’t do that to them since he was friends with Gen and he loved their kids.

Once he got to the room, he took his shoes off and fell onto his bed, wishing he could fall to asleep and never wake up but he knew he had to face Jared at some point. He just didn’t want it to be at the convention with hundreds of Supernatural fans around.

‘Why didn’t I just think before I spoke?’ He thought to himself while deciding to have a nap for 40 minutes to try and take his mind off the convention. So he set his alarm to go off in 40 minutes and managed to fall to sleep but all he could think about was Jared and his hand on his thigh.

About 40 minutes later, Misha woke up after hearing his alarm and he groaned when he looked down and saw he was hard. “Damn you, Jared and your fucking perfect face and silliness.” He grumbled before quickly texting Jensen to tell him he will be a bit late to the photo ops.

He took a deep breath and pulled his pants and boxers down to reveal his hard and seriously throbbing cock. “Fuck.” He groaned as he grabbed his cock and squeeze it slightly. He rubbed the tip, which was pulsing out pre-cum before he quickly started to thrust hard into his hand, imagining it was Jared stroking his cock instead of his own hand.

“Fuck…that’s it, Jay. Oh fuck.” He moaned quietly, not hearing the door opening and someone walking into his room to stand by his bed.

He continued to jerk off to the thought of Jared, moaning and whimpering his name, getting closer and closer to the edge before freezing and opening his eyes when he felt someone else’s hand on his cock.

“Need a hand, Mish?” An all too familiar voice whispered and he looked down to see Jared’s ever changing eyes staring back at him with his hand firmly on Misha’s cock.

Misha froze as he didn’t know what to do. His first thought was that it was all a dream, an amazing and dirty dream but it all felt too real.

“Am am I dreaming?” He whimpered, feeling himself getting very close to the edge.

Jared shook his head and smirked. “Does this feel like a dream to you?” He opened his mouth and slowly took Misha’s cock into it until it hit the back of his throat, making Misha scream out in pleasure and cum without any warning as Jared’s throat felt so good.

“Oh god. I’m I’m….” He didn’t know what to say as Jared sat up and wiped his mouth while humming to himself after he swallowed every last drop of Misha’s cum.

“Well that was better than I imagined it to be even though it went quick.” Jared chuckled, looking straight at him.

Misha’s eyes widen, quickly sitting up and trying to get his boxers and pants on while trying to recover and try to process what just happened.

“You you imagined this? But what what about Gen and the kids?” He shook his head in disbelief over the fact the guy he has had a crush on for over a decade imagined giving him a blow job.

Jared nodded his head as he leaned up to kiss Misha gently on the lips. “Yeah I have and oh Gen knows I have a crush on you. She said I can act on it if I wanted as long as I always go back to her.” He mumbled against his lips.

Misha closed his eyes and groaned at the taste of his cum as Jared kissed him, noting how much of an amazing kisser he is before opening his eyes and pulling away, looking straight into Jared’s eyes and starting to feel a bit used and like this was only a one time thing.

Jared noticing how Misha was feeling, cupped his cheek and kissed him again. “I want this to be more than just a one time thing, Mish. Like I said Gen is fine with it and you can even come over to talk to her once we get back home.” He smiled softly before getting up and throwing Misha some keys. “Jensen gave me them. That’s how I got into your room. I don’t know how he got them though.”

Misha grabbed the keys and breathed a sigh of relief while shaking his head. “I would like that, Jay and thank fuck, you came in and not Jensen.” He put the keys on the table next to the bed and stood up.

Jared laughed, nodding his head. “Yeah I think he would be scarred for life.” He leant down and kissed Misha’s cheek which made him blush. “Right I really think we should be heading back down to the convention as our fans await. Maybe tonight we can do more if you are up for it” He winked again while heading out.

Misha chuckled, grabbed his phone and keys and couldn’t help but check out Jared’s ass on the way out. He supposed unexpected things do happen but at least this unexpected thing was something he had wanted for a very long time.


End file.
